FF7: Lammas Night Special
by Silver Countess
Summary: [AeriSeph] This fanfic is based on the prose written by Mercedes Lackey called Lammas Night. My late Halloween fic for everyone. [Finished]


**Author's Note: **This is a one shot fic in dedication to Mercedes Lackey's "Lammas Night." I've been wanting to do this for so long and now that I have the time, I can. Consider this also my first (and very late) Halloween fic.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own FF7/Squaresoft/Lammas Night. Any original characters that may appear belong to me.

* * *

**FF7: Lammas Night**  
By Silver Countess

The little village of Corel is a quiet and rather provincial, far from the huge cities and their intrigue and squabbles, their wars and their troubles. She could see mall cottages dot the village, various farmsteads surround the area to the east, with sheep that grazed along it sloping hills as their idle shepherds napped under shady trees. To the west were forest, dark and strangely foreboding, casting a shadow over the otherwise peaceful village.

It was one of those places that an arcane practitioner would have settled in after years of being in the road. Quiet and peaceful, the place was a perfect place to settle and study. It wasn't uncommon that villages like these would sport such one, and by now Aeris had not seen anything to indicate such. If there were, she would have seen the signs or be greeted by one even before she would have approached the village.

This place gave her hope, a place to stay, a place that she could finally call home. She cast her emerald gaze, eyes filled with hope as her aching feet continued to trudge on. Nights of sleeping in the wilderness and at the mercy of the elements at one time in her life considered it no more than the hazards of adventure, only now made her weary.

She had seen so many things, had been in far too many wars. She was tired of always traveling, always wandering.

The wind blew and she shivered, clutching her travel worn cloak, once a magnificent raiment of deep purple with arcane ruins embroidered in silver and gold at the edges were now faded and almost tattered. Her dress though clean was faded due to constant wear and tear. The only evidence of her craft was her staff and the diadem she wore, it was made of pure silver that weaved through her long mahogany tresses that held a white stone that resembled a huge pearl at the center of her forehead.

The summer sun began to set, casting a golden glow on the village made it even more beautiful, especially in Aeris' eyes the village was more than a welcome sight. She had decided, once she has found a place to sleep for the night in this village, she would find the village head and speak to him. She had found this place more than suitable and prayed that she would be accepted.

She entered the village and entered the tavern, quite aware of the stares she was getting from many of the townsfolk. She was quite famished from her journey and a meal was in order. Aeris took a seat, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers, settling her small pack and her staff as the barkeeper approached to take her order.

A bowl of freshly cooked beef stew seasoned with vegetables in the season lay in front of her, along with a plate of freshly baked bread and some freshly churned butter and a full mug of frothy ale. She thanked the barkeep and began to eat, and found to her surprise how delicious the stew was and the ale a refreshing welcome to her parched throat.

As she ate she noted how the barkeep was nervously watching her, no, it wasn't nervousness but a rather anticipated look an excited hope in his eyes. She continued to eat, watching him approach from the corner of her eyes.

"Milady..." the barkeep began, wringing nervously his pudgy fingers, and bobbing his head in a slight curtsey. "Forgive me for my being so forward, but wouldn't ya happen to be a sorceress?"

Aeris glanced at her staff; it was made of pure silver, at the top of it twining to form a hand its delicate fingers holding a glowing red orb, as a pair of wings topped them, evidence of her chosen path.

"That I am," she replied quietly, glancing at him as she took a sip of her mug of ale, she did not stare for she was aware how common people didn't feel comfortable of being looked in the eye by arcane practitioners.

The man seemed excited by her answer as he leaned a bit closer. "Would ye be having some time to talk our village head? We've been waiting so long fer one such a ye!"

Aeris was rather surprised at his eagerness and couldn't help but just nod. It would be most convenient that she didn't have to go looking for him. "My time is my own, Goodman. I have much time in my hands, and I only seek a place to rest after I dine. I have ample time to speak with the head of your village."

The barkeep bobbed his head eagerly, his look that of an excited child about to receive something wonderful. "Ye wait here while I go fetch 'em fer ye!" He nodded his head as he quickly made his way to the door and outside, leaving her a bit confused as she finished her meal.

It wasn't long before the door to the tavern opened again and the barkeep returned with another man whom she assumed was the village head. Old wasn't the word she would describe him, he only looked to be in his late forties, he stooped slightly and was dressed in farming clothes. He carried no cane and walked only with the slightest limp. He had pepper colored hair held back by a dark blue bandanna. Wrinkles creased his face, but his blue eyes still sparkled with a youthful gleam. He had a cigar clenched between his teeth which he puffed.

The barkeep led the man to her table and watched as he took the seat opposite of hers. The barkeep left them, clearing her table and refilling her mug. "I'm Cid and I'm the village head," the man introduced himself. "I heard from old John that ye were a sorceress." He was rather blunt and had a rather no-nonsense attitude that she found rather refreshing.

"You are correct."

The man exhaled, a grin spreading across his wizened face. "Well now, ain't that lucky? Well I'll be blunt, lady, but this here village hadn't had a spell spinner since the last one died three years ago. He also used to be our healer. Do you remember the forest west of this village?"

Aeris nodded. She remembered, it didn't look too friendly and there was something about it that bothered her.

"Well since he died, nasty things have been coming out of from the dark parts of that darned forest, things with red eyes and sharp teeth. And more of them been appearing lately with each passing day. There was also the fact that he was also the village's healer. You wouldn't by any chance be also one?"

Aeris nodded, the healing arts were part of the rudimentary spells she learned. She gave him a kind smile, hope shining in her eyes. "Yes, yes of course!" she replied, surprising him with her own eagerness.

He seemed glad at that. "You can have the cottage our last wizard used to own, we didn't touch it but we keep the house well maintained, just in case. His things are yours as well. We'll have some of the womenfolk spruce the place up for ya. The place has been gathering dust for some time. We don't much in terms of gold but we can only pay in what we have. You get this and all we ask if that you keep those evil creatures at bay and well...do us some healing and other things."

Aeris couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's found a place to stay. A warm hearth to rest, a place she can call her home. Her constant wanderings were over free to now forget the life of a war caster, living in the fields of battle, constantly fighting...

"So whaddaya say?"

There were tears in her eyes, her gaze up to him. She nodded, her words choked. "I accept..."

Cid smiled. "Now that's settled, why don't I bring you to your new cottage?"

-oOo-

The walk wasn't too far. It was situated just at the edge of the village, the forest which she later on learned that it was also called the Forest of Shadow just behind it. It was a rather quiet place, the trees hovering almost protectively over the small foot path.

They were talking as they walked, Aeris was rather curious of the last occupant of the cottage that she would now be staying in.

"You said he died," Aeris asked him. "How? Was it an illness?"

Cid shrugged, puffing on his cigar. "Can't really say. He was fit as a fiddle the day before we found him sprawled on the floor dead. Not a single mark on him. Nothing...it was if he just fell down and died."

"How peculiar..." Such deaths can be attributed to certain illnesses that were difficult to detect, but from what the old man had explained earlier, their last sorcerer had been a rather healthy man.

"He was also quite a looker. Long dark hair and eyes as blue as the sky," he added, looking a bit thoughtful. "He was never the talkative type, always staying in and not bothering anyone. Only came out when we needed something. He made a lot of ladies here single or not cry buckets when he kicked it."

"What was his name?"

"Vincent."

She knew many arcane users like herself, before and during the war and many kingdoms as far as Midgar and Junon, but this name didn't ring any bells.

"Well we're here," Cid said, leading her into a clearing and found the quaintest cottage she had seen. From the looks of it, the house was well maintained. A small pile of freshly chopped wood was piled in a corner of the small rather weed choked garden. Aeris mentally noted what herbs, vegetables and flowers she could grow here once she had cleared the garden of weeds.

Cid unlocked the door for her showing her the inside. "I told my wife Shera that you'd be staying so she and some of the ladies had spruced it up a bit, just so you can have something decent to stay in for tonight."

Aeris peeked in, the interior was rather airy, and she noted the windows were open bringing in some fresh air. There was a small stove with a fire already stoked filling the room with a welcoming warmth. She stepped in and approached the bed in the other side and noticed that the sheets were new.

"I appreciate this very much," she looked around smiling. "You and everyone in the village have been all so kind." And then she saw a small staircase that led to the second floor. "What's in there?" Cid followed her gaze.

"You'll find all his books up there, not to mention the rest of his stuff he left behind. We haven't touched them so they're rather dusty. We know better than to touch things owned by you magic users. Never know which one might turn us into a frog!" Cid laughed.

Aeris looked around a smile on her lips. The house was warm and she felt like she was welcome here...more than welcome actually. "You've already done a lot for me. You needn't have to bother anymore. I can handle the rest by myself."

Cid guffawed. "Don't be ridiculous! Unless you can magic yourself some new clothes and food, you're hardly in any position to do anything." Aeris blushed, it was true but she hated to be such a burden. "Just leave it to us! We'll take good care of you."

Aeris thanked him profusely as the man left her alone. She plopped down on the bed smiling as she looked at her new 'home.' It looked cheery and all in all rather homey. Everywhere she looked, she saw evidences of a man's abode. The pillows on the bench that were filled with dried scented flowers and leaves, and the fresh flowers by the vase were no doubt to be gifts from the women, just to give the place a woman's touch.

"As comfortable this place is I should really start investigating on those creatures the village was so afraid of..." she murmured, eyeing the small stairs to the attic.

She went upstairs, pushing open the small latch as she entered the attic. To her surprise she found the place wasn't just a simple attic but rather a small library and a study. Dusty shelves filled with books lined the walls, and a writing table and chair just by the window.

Aeris pushed open the window to allow some air in and peeked out. She had a rather nice view of the valley and the forest didn't seem to be so scary from where she was. But she knew that looks can be deceiving.

There were several huge barrels in the room, which Aeris assumed contained the personal effects of the house's last tenant. She opened one gingerly, and took out the cloth that protected the inside of the barrel from dust and other dirt. She picked out some items that could be useful.

Some pots, pans and plates. She also found some good writing quills and several rolls of parchment, and she took those out. There were also a few linens and curtains. She didn't touch any of his clothes and left them there.

She had been cleaning the third barrel when something caught her eye. It was an old journal of some sort, most likely belonging to the late sorcerer as evidence to the gold and silver arcane symbols decorating the edges. There was a clasp protecting it and upon examination found out it was protected by a magic seal.

"Now, now...what do we have here?" Aeris examined the clasp. It didn't seem to be a powerful seal, more likely just to protect it from prying eyes of the villagers just in case it got misplaced.

She chanted a dispelling spell and watched as the clasp glowed briefly, she heard a soft 'click' as it unclasped itself. The journal opened itself magically settling on what looked to be the latest entry.

_31st day of the Eighth Moon, 879_

_It's time. I've done all that I can but complete this one last ritual. I will head into the forest alone tonight, and into the heart of the forest where the sun never seems to shine through even in the day. There I will complete the ritual that I have set out to do, by dawn it will be over._

Three years ago...on the day of the longest night no less... The longest night or Lammas Night was known also to be the night where evil spirits and demons were at the height of their power, it was also the time that magic was at its weakest. Making spell casting very difficult.

"Well whatever he had to do, he was obviously unable to do it," Aeris closed the journal and dusted herself off. She remembered what the village head had said that they had found him dead in his own home and not in the forest. "And it was something that made him go out in the forest on Lammas Night..."

It was possible that it had something to do with the creatures that Cid spoke of. But if the last sorcerer wasn't able to complete the ritual, this village should be overrun by now...

The possibility that the ritual was incomplete bothered her, and she decided that she needed to investigate on the matter as soon as possible.

Aeris went downstairs, taking the journal with her as she grabbed her cloak and staff. She was glad that it was summer and the air was rather breezy. Traveling in the forest during the rain and at night was an experience she would rather avoid.

She followed the directions written on the diary, finding a small path at the back of the house leading deep to a fence and into the dark forest.

Using the orb in her staff she went into the forest. It seemed that the further she walked, the colder, and darker it seemed to get. The sun was almost completely set, and the forest was pitch black. She couldn't hear the sounds of insects or seen any of the usual nocturnal animals, the scent of magic and something dark...and evil became stronger with each step.

Finally Aeris found herself in a strange clearing that seemed to lead to another part of the forest. From her standpoint even with only witch light, she could see the trees beyond looking even more sinister, moans echoing in the distance as a cold wind blew. She felt gazes, dark...and hungry.

She raised her staff and the orb began to flare, an unseen force blowing away the leaves and undergrowth, to reveal carved stone and a glowing magical circle just beneath her feet.

Something howled, angry and demonic from beyond the trees, something big and very, very hungry. She could see its eyes, red and sinister glowing from the shadows.

"_This was probably the place that Vincent had planned to do the ritual..." _Aeris thought, concentrating. _"This isn't an ordinary magic circle...it's old, ancient even! He couldn't have made this. That meant that the evil beyond this forest has been here for a long time..."_

She didn't have enough time, her magical senses told her that the seal was very weak, and it had been sheer luck on her part to stumble onto it just in time. If she had gone to this village even a week later, well she had seen what demons can do to a village in a short span of time. She didn't want to think what could have happened.

But she was here now, and she wasn't going to allow anything to happen, not while _she_ was around...

She closed her eyes and concentrated, opening her "magical sight" to see better the seal placed there. She saw a lattice of power and could taste different "magical signatures" interwoven together to form some kind of barrier. Many an arcane master like her had come and gone here, adding their power, strengthening the barrier to keep out the evil.

No wonder the village had been so anxious in finding a sorcerer! They had been aware of the evil that lurked within the forest and knew that it took a master of the arcane arts to keep them at bay.

She suddenly frowned. There was something wrong with the barrier...it was weakening, like there was something that was slowly undoing it, creating a hole that allowed some of the creatures through. But with the complexity of the barrier and the power it held, it would need a very powerful spell caster versed in the lore of many magical arts especially that of the old lore.

Thankfully she was one such individual.

The orb grew brighter, flaring a bright red that shined so bright bathing the entire circle with its glow. The circle too glowed brighter, magical energy whipping her cloak and her hair almost wildly.

Repairing the seal and strengthening it wouldn't be much of a problem as she channeled her magic carefully weaving it into the existing lattice of magical energy. She was a master of her chosen art, and was even taught the almost forgotten lore of the legendary Cetra by her own mother. She was one of the very few who could use their magic, and use it well.

The orb's light slowly subdued to the more normal glow of witch light when it was done. Still using her sight, she could see that her magic was now reinforced into the shield. She decided to test it out and deliberately lowered her magical guard.

One of the hungry beasts lurking in the shadows upon seeing this opportunity charged at her. Aeris saw it was huge, looking vaguely humanoid with thick leathery black skin, glowing red eyes and huge bat wings. It slammed into the barrier and howled in agony as magical fire went through its body. It retreated howling and hissing back into the shadows.

Aeris watched it and watched in satisfaction as the barrier held. She was certain that it would hold a few more hundred years. But something bothered her. Something or _someone_ had weakened the barrier. She didn't want _that_ to happen again! Maybe the journal would hold more clues...

Suddenly there was a breeze, and was it her imagination or did she feel ghostly lips brush against her ear..?

_Thank you..._

Aeris pulled her worn cloak closer as she quickly made her way out of the forest. "_No way, I must be seeing things..._" she thought to herself, the spell had left her drained and even more exhausted when she had arrived earlier. "_A little sleep would help..._"

Little did she know of the pair of ruby eyes that watched her and followed her back...

-oOo-

Aeris woke up the next day, sunlight streaming across her window, the barest smile on her lips. She had the most unusual yet, rather sensual dream of a man, holding her close and doing all sort of things that made her sigh and tremble. She couldn't remember what he looked like or if he said anything to her, but dreams are like that aren't they?

She yawned, stretching as she pushed away the covers of the bed. She wasn't a stranger in love, in and out of the bed, only choosing to stay away in favor of her studies and training. But it has been a long time since she was with company of a man...

Aeris sighed at that, as she made her bed and went to the stove. Then she stopped and stared.

The hearth was cackling with a friendly fire, a pot of water just about to boil. On the table she found a set waiting for her, and a freshly cut blossom lying on her plate.

Did someone came in when she slept? She wondered as she approached the table, picking up what looked to be a red rose. She took a sniff and wondered if it was a dream. But the flower was real and so was the thorn that just pricked her.

There was a knock on the door, cutting through her reverie. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly, a small child peeking in. "Um...Good morning?" She looked to be a little girl no older than twelve summers. She wore a simple yet clean frock, soft dark hair framing a cherubic face. She carried a small basket of what looked to be some fresh vegetables, eggs and some bread.

Aeris approached the door opening it wide for the girl. "Hello there, little girl. Is there anything I can help you?"

The girl stared at her, eyes wide and wondering who the pretty lady was. "Um...Hi, my name is Marlene, are you the new witch?" Aeris giggled, it wasn't uncommon that people mistake her profession of that of a witch.

"Well sort of, I'm a different sort of witch," she grinned as she kneeled down on the girl's level. She was a rather adorable child.

"You can't be! Witches are supposed to be old and full of warts, you look more like a...enchant..." she frowned slightly as if she was trying to remember the word. "Well Reno said that all witches are supposed to be ugly and you aren't. But then again you live here, and all the witches that came here all lived in this cottage so you must be one."

Aeris laughed, amused at the little girl's logic. "I guess so, so what brings you here?"

At that she smiled and offered the basket. "My momma made this for you. She and the other ladies are going to be busy this morning since it's the planting season so she sent this." Aeris took the basket.

"That's very nice of your mother, Marlene, tell her I sent my thanks."

"You're welcome!" the girl smiled, rather glad she wasn't an old cranky crone her brother had claimed she would be. "Momma also sent me here to help you around the house. She says that I might learn a thing or two and that it would keep me out of trouble."

"You're such a kind little girl!" Aeris smiled as she gently pat her head. "Well, I do need some help weeding the garden. I'd like to grow my own herbs and flowers...which reminds me," she showed her the rose. "Did you just leave this flower at my kitchen today?"

The girl shook her head. "Nuh uh. It's already summer, the roses around here only bloom during spring but never in the summer."

Now that was odd. If she didn't do it, did someone else do it? "I see..." the girl was looking at her expectantly as waiting further instruction. "Well, you can start by weeding out the garden. Then we can start growing some herbs and vegetables before autumn sets in."

"Don't forget the flowers!"

Aeris nodded, smiling. "Yes, even flowers."

-oOo-

The days progressed and life was peaceful as Aeris developed her own routine. She spent her days in the gardens, and at times went to visit the village. Just a few days ago, she had assisted on clearing the livestock with a plague and had cured some of the children with a fever. She had been so busy that she almost forgot about the journal.

Her dreams each night were almost the same, a man holding her and whispering sweet nothings against her ear, leaving her tingly when she woke up, the pot boiling and leaving a fresh blossom on her plate.

And as she walked about the house, she felt a presence around her, watching over her, helping her. Aeris wasn't naive she knew she was being courted somehow...but by whom or what for that matter? But what she found strange was that she didn't feel one presence but _two_!

She took out the journal and began to read, she felt the two presences hovering about her. The pages flipped to the first few entries when something caught her eye.

_12th Day of the 3rd Moon 784_

_I have just moved here, the weather had been calm and peaceful. I was rather surprised that I have been invited to stay here by the village head. Apparently their last wizard had died a few years ago and that they've been waiting for a new one to come along. They said he died mysteriously, his body was found unmarred in the middle of the forest within an ancient magic circle. Did he create it? I should find out more..._

Strange that he had died the same way as the wizard before him. Both were unmarked and had died mysteriously. Wait...were her eyes deceiving her or was this entry dated on the year 784?! That was almost ninety years ago! Then she recalled what Cid had mentioned that he was a rather good looking fellow when he died? She went through the diary again.

..._I've been going through the last wizard's things when I finally found out who it was that lived here. And was I surprised! It was no other than the great sage, Sephiroth himself. I had thought him dead after he disappeared from the Great War but he was here all along...and his entire library was now mine! What luck!_

Now that was a name that was familiar to her. Sephiroth, also known as the great Silver Sage, had been in all magical texts. He was known through out the land as a very powerful sorcerer. But he was presumed to have died in the Great War with Wutai more than a hundred years ago!

Was it even possible that one of them could be the one's haunting her? The air around her whispered, as if excited. Aeris was becoming even more disturbed as she took out her cloak. It was time to make a visit to the village. They might know something.

-oOo-

Aeris found herself in the tavern it was a nice place to start. The barkeep usually are the ones the first to know of things and people in the village.

"Good morning!" a feminine voice greeted her. She looked up and was surprised to see a woman behind a counter. She was a rather young thing, no more than eighteen summers. She had long dark hair and eyes like amber. Aeris knew her to be the barkeep's daughter Tifa. She met her when her father asked her to bless her upcoming wedding with that of another young man from a near by town, Cloud was his name if she recalled.

"Good morning, Tifa," she smiled as she sat on the stool by the counter. "How is married life treating you lately? It would seem that you're alone today."

The young girl nodded as she wiped the counter. "Yes, Papa went off to go fishing with my husband," she crinkled her nose. "Its about the only thing those two ever agreed on and they said that today is the best time to go trout fishing. You see, before you came here, no one really dared to go far because of the creatures that lived in the forest, and now that the place is safe again, they decided that it was high time to go fishing. But surely didn't come here listening to a wife complain about her husband," she grinned as she leaned, "So, what brings you here?"

"I was just curious, but I wanted to know more about the last wizards who stayed here, can you tell me more about them?"

Tifa looked thoughtful as she wiped one glass. "Well, the last one...I think you've heard of him, Vincent had been around since I could remember. He was a rather odd fellow, strange, quiet and a little bit on the cold side. Only came out when we needed him. But he was rather handsome!" she gushed, and then blushed when she remembered that she was married. "It's such a shame he had to die."

"But how long has he been staying here? He sounds so young."

"Well, he's been around since I was a wee baby, and from what my Pa says he's been around since _he_ was little boy! Says that he's always looked the same since he first came to the village. Not sure exactly when was that. We all figured that it was probably magic that kept him from aging."

Magic can slow down aging, but she knew there was no magic that can make people young forever or even immortal! And if the accounts were true, this last wizard didn't age at all the time he was here! But how was that possible? Unless he had been one of the great sages,

"Thank you so much of your time, Tifa," Aeris slowly got up. Tifa smiled.

"No problem at all! If you really want to know more about him, you should talk to Marlene's grandmother, Elmyra. She's been around for a long time and so she may know more than I do."

Aeris thanked her for her information and left the tavern.

-oOo-

Aeris arrived at a small cottage where Marlene lived along with her parents, brother and grandmother. She hadn't even knocked yet when the door swung open a rather frantic Marlene coming out.

"Miss!" Marlene wailed, as she clung onto her skirt. Tears were in her eyes as she began to cry.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" Aeris tried to calm her down, as she soothed the young girl when a huge dark skinned man step out. He was rather huge, and very burly, he wore a beard and looked very much like a black bear. He was a veteran, a soldier of the war that she was also in and knew her if not by face, but by reputation. He was also Marlene's father. "Barret, what's going on?"

The man gently pulled Marlene into his arms as he stepped aside to invite her in. "You just came just in time, Aeris. It's my son, Reno...he collapsed earlier this morning while he was out playing with Marlene. I think a snake bit him."

Aeris was suddenly alarmed, striding inside the small cottage. "Did you see what kind of snake it was?"

"My daughter said that it was green in color, with red and orange stripes."

"Dragon snake..." Aeris muttered. It looked bad. Dragon snakes were very poisonous, and people bitten by them die within an hour or less if not treated immediately. "How long ago?"

"Maybe no more than a few minutes? I was just about to send Marlene for ye when ye came in."

"Is big brother going to die?"

Aeris knelt down and pat her head. "Not unless we act fast. Now Marlene I need your help so listen well ok?" She had a few medicines at home that could help but she'll need them fast. "Do you remember that box in my kitchen table?"

She nodded. "I need you to take that and bring it here as fast as you can. Can you do that?" More nodding. "Good. Go fetch it for me, please." Marlene was out of the door before her father could even say anything.

"Can you save my boy?" the worried man fretted. Aeris gave him a smile.

"Only if you bring me to him quickly."

"Oh, of course!" he looked flustered as he quickly led her to his son's room. Once inside she saw his mother, a rather pretty woman hovering over an unconscious boy, beside her was an older woman, her hair all white as she too fretted. Aeris assumed her to be Elmyra, Marlene's grandmother.

The child's mother, upon seeing Aeris she nearly wept in relief as she approached the boy. He looked only to be two years older than Marlene, with a shock of red hair and freckles across his cheeks. He was rather pale and his breathing was shallow, he had a look of extreme pain on his face. She noticed a small bite mark on the boy's ankle and a tourniquet placed on the leg to prevent the poison from quickly spreading. She was relieved. That kind of fast thinking might just bought the boy enough time for her to save his life.

"I'll need a basin of hot water," she told the boy's mother who nodded and immediately left. Actually she didn't need it, but she didn't want a hysterical woman distracting her, and so she kept her occupied.

Aeris took out a small pouch and took out a small clear crystal and placed it on the bite mark. She then closed her eyes and began to whisper words of power. The orb in her staff glowed softly as she channeled her magic to allow the crystal to absorb as much of the poison that was in the boy's body. The color of the crystal slowly changed to that of violet then purple. It was a relief to know that the poison hadn't reached any of his vital organs. But he wasn't out of the woods yet, there was still the effect of the poison to consider, the pain would come first, then the convulsions and finally the heart would stop beating.

Her eyes opened and the glow from her staff disappeared as she picked up the now purple crystal. And just in time because the door opened and a rather breathless Marlene barged in, clutching her medicine box. Aeris smiled as she gently took the box from her and opened it. She took out a wooden spoon, two small jars and a few herbs.

"Bring this to your mother, and have this boiled for me," she showed the leaves to Marlene who nodded and went to the kitchen. Just then the boy began to convulse. "Barret, I need you to hold the boy." Barret immediately complied. He trusted her, knew enough of her in the war to know that she knew what she was doing.

Aeris opened one jar and the room was filled with a pungent smell as she carefully brought out a small oily leaf with a pair of tongs. She wiped it carefully on the flat wooden spoon once, and only once before setting it in another dish. Then she inserted the spoon into the boy's mouth. She held it there, and watched as the convulsions slowly settled down. She checked for his pulse and noted with relief that his heart was still beating. She exhaled and gave Barret a smile.

"Will he be ok...?"

"He'll need to rest for a few days. And have him drink the tea using the herbs I gave to Marlene. Make him drink once in the morning and another in the evening," Aeris replied as she reassured the huge man. "He'll be a little weak but nothing a few days of rest won't fix him. I'll have to check on him once in a while just in case."

"We owe you a lot..." Barret began and Aeris shushed him, as she began to clean and wrap a bandage around the wound.

"I owe this village a whole lot by allowing me to stay," she smiled kindly as she tucked the boy in. He looked better, though slightly pale he didn't look to be in pain anymore. "Although I had more ulterior motives for coming here." She turned to Elmyra. "Actually I came her to visit with Elmyra."

Barret and Elmyra both looked surprised. "Well now, if it's a talk all ye want then go talk!" he grinned. "I'll just make sure my daughter and the missus won't be bothering the both of you."

"And don't forget to have some tea for us," the old woman gently reminded him. It was the first time she had first spoke when she came in. And unlike Barret's wife, she had a more calm air around here that Aeris liked. She smiled at Aeris as she led her out of the room and into the living room, just as her daughter and granddaughter returned to fuss over little Reno.

"I owe you so much for your timely rescue on my grandson," Elmyra began, as she took Aeris' hands.

"Well I couldn't just let him die, now can I?" she replied.

"You're such a kind hearted soul...now is there anything else I can do for you, tell ol' Elmyra and I'll see what I can do. You did mention to my son-in-law that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Well it's about the village's last wizard..." Aeris began. A rather thoughtful look passed over the woman's face.

"Him...well now, he was a strange one. What is do you want to know about him?"

"Everything. Like when he came to village, how long did he stay? That sort of thing..."

Elmyra paused. "Vincent was a cold man and not very friendly. He kept mostly to himself and only went out when we needed him...but I'm sure most of the people have told you that already. He arrived...Well I think, that was the time when Barret was born, during the spring. He stayed here with us until just a few years ago."

"He's that old?" Aeris sounded amazed. The wizard should have been an old man by then. Well definitely more wizened than the woman she was talking too.

"Well I suppose, but he never did seem to _age_..." the woman murmured. "Maybe it was all that hocus-pocus you people know. But we noticed that he stopped ageing after three years of staying with us. Of course we never bothered to ask him...we aren't that nosy and Vincent didn't like it either that we asked way too many questions."

"I see, but what about the wizard _before_ him," Aeris gently asked her. AT that Elmyra's eyes lit up.

"Oh I remember him alright... Quiet and very solemn though not as aloof as Vincent, he did also keep mostly to himself. But he was very handsome, with long silver hair and eyes just as green as yours are...well maybe a little lighter," she replied. "I don't really remember when he came to our village, though I do remember the time he passed away. I was only sixteen summers then. Such a shame really."

"Do you remember what day he had died...?"

"It was on the Longest Night, Lammas Night."

-oOo-

Aeris had returned to her cottage a little confused now than ever before. She still knew very little of the people who had stayed in this cottage, except that they had died in such mysterious ways. And frankly that scared her. She didn't want to end up like either of them!

That was why she was upstairs in the study, flipping through the various books trying to find a clue. The pile of books on the floor was growing and she had difficulty trying to figure out what had happened. According to Vincent's journal, he was supposed to be performing some kind of ritual...and then Sephiroth was found dead within the magic circle just a few years before Vincent came, she both assumed that both were doing some sort of magical ritual that either failed or succeeded. But what ritual was it? And more importantly what was it _for_?

Aeris had tried to read through the journal, some of the entries were simply about day to day activities. Some of the pages, she noticed have been ripped away. Now that she had a better look of it, the journal didn't look to be in very good condition at all. In fact, almost half of the entries in the journal were missing.

There were other books that caught Aeris' attention. There were books that spoke of magical barriers and doorways to the spirit realm and other places. Demonic possession and the like were also common. The rituals however were interesting, some even as far as bone chilling but they weren't so important.

She wanted to give up, dropping the book she was reading when she felt a strong breeze in the room, papers fluttered and one of the books fell, opening and the pages being flipped by some unseen wind.

Aeris stood. "_THAT was not natural..._" she looked around, but there was no one else inside the room except her. She wrapped her shawl around her as she made way to the second floor's only window when she suddenly stopped.

The room suddenly became a quiet, it was a strange stillness that she found unnatural. And then there was that chill in the air the made the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.

Then she felt it...

Ghostly arms, wrapping around her like those in her dream, holding her close and oh so tenderly, and a body that she could almost swear was there was pressed against her. Ethereal lips brushed against her ear as a voice whispered.

"_Please..."_

'Please' what?! She wasn't sure what was happening anymore, that was until she felt her eyes drawn to a book on the floor. The wind was still flipping its pages when it stopped. Aeris felt those ghostly arms release her as she approached the book and looked at the page.

It was a spell that would allow a spirit, no matter how strong or how violent, to be laid to rest, banished to the land of the dead forever. And this had to be done on Lammas Night, on the longest hour. The ritual would be lengthy, and a great deal amount of magical energy would be needed. "Is this what you want?" she asked the presence in the room. Somehow the thought made her sad...

Just then another wind blew harder this time, causing the pages of the book to turn again and what she saw made her gasp. Her eyes widened as she began to read.

It was nearly an identical spell as to the earlier one, down to the ritual and the magical energy needed to perform it. It can only be done on the longest hour on Lammas Night. The only main difference is that _one_ word in the last line.

The first spell was supposed to lay a spirit to rest.

This spell was supposed to bring life back to the dead.

"You want me to do this...? But which spell?" her voice was barely above a whisper. The room was deathly quiet for a moment, and then she heard a moan as ghostly lips brushed against hers in a kiss...

"_Please..._"

-oOo-

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Summer eventually made way for Fall, and soon in a few more months the first snow will begin to fall marking the start of winter.

As of late, Aeris' days have become routine and had become more comfortable with her life. She had felt like she had been living in Corel since forever, the people in the village were no longer strangers but friends.

Just recently, she had been invited to celebrate Marlene's birthday and it had been quite a celebration. Then there was the news of Tifa being with child. She had asked her if she would be there to help deliver her first baby and Aeris was happy to oblige.

Her small world was nothing short but perfect...the only thing that was spoiling it rather was the ghostly presences in her home. Each night, she would dream the same dream. Of a man—for she could not remember his face—sharing her bed, holding her close in his arms. His warm body would be pressed against hers as she would lie there listening to his heartbeat.

Sometimes her dream would take a wilder turn, her dream lover would do things that would make her cry out in passion and writhe in ecstasy in his embrace...Things that made her blush and sweaty when she woke up.

But always, and never fail, every time she woke up from her slumber, there would always be a red rose on her plate.

And it seemed now, the closer it was to Lammas Night, the more desperate the presences within the house became. They were almost at her side constantly, never leaving her hovering about her like two shadows fighting for her attention. It bothered her most of the time but she knew that she _had_ to do something...and Lammas Night was only a day away.

It was that night, the night before Lammas Night that Aeris had those dreams again. Although this time it felt a little different. Most of the time, her dream lover never spoke except for this _one_ time.

As always she was in bed, and he was beside her. She could remember how his body felt like after they had made love. It had been intense and this was one instance that he did not disappear like he normally would but instead he was holding her close, and so tightly as if he was afraid _she_ would be the one to disappear.

"_I'm sorry...to have dragged you into this..._"

Aeris felt lips brush against her forehead as the voice continued. "_I've watched you...seen your kindness...and your strength...it was then I knew that you would be the one..._"

"_Don't listen to him..._"

Aeris felt another presence in the shadows, watching them. Listening to them.

"... _the only one who can free me from my curse..._"

A cold wind blew and she felt it. Desperation, horror, pain, and above all anguish... The arms around her tightened. "_...I love you..._"

"_He's lying...Aeris...please listen to me...please...!_"

There was something in that plea that tugged at her heart. She couldn't understand why but it pained her to hear him, a part of her wanting to reach out and ease his suffering. The man holding her didn't seem happy at the interruption even more so when the 'room' they were in suddenly become warm...and bright.

Aeris had to shield her eyes from the light as she felt the first presence slowly fade away as if he was being pushed back by the radiance.

Then she felt it...a hand cupping her cheek as a voice whispered. "_My magic is waning...I can't hold back the evil for too long. I can't protect you forever...no matter how much I want to. Lammas Night is the only chance you have..._"

Arms went around her shoulders in an embrace, his lips pressed against her ear. He was so warm, and he felt so real... "_I can't tell you what to do...or tell you what to choose...but you know the options._" Choose? But choose what?! Did he mean the spell that would banish them forever?

Something wet touched her cheek. Tears...Was he crying?

"..._Take strength in my love, and know that I am always with you no matter what your choice maybe...now and forever..._"

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining through her window as Aeris woke. She began to rub her eyes when she noticed that she had something in her hand.

It was a rose...a rose of purest white.

..._know that I am always with you...now and forever..._

Aeris wept. She knew now what she had to do...

-oOo-

The village was holding a festival of thanksgiving and it was a surprise that it was held during Lammas Night. It meant that everyone would be rather busy which meant that she would be left pretty much alone. She had informed Cid earlier that she had to rest and that she wouldn't be able to join them tonight.

Instead she was in her cottage and getting ready, gathering her materials as she set out into the forest.

It was dark, and even with the barrier she could feel hungry eyes in the shadows, waiting...as if they were expecting her to come tonight. But she was not afraid.

She entered the magic circle and raised her staff. The orb in her staff flared to life and the circle beneath her began to glow as she began to perform the ritual. She began to chant the spell, stopping when she reached the last line...

A magical wind began to blow like a tempest, sweeping back the trees and circling around her. She began to recite the spell. Just beyond the wind she could see the gate to the spirit world open and beyond it she could see two distinct male figures...one had hair as a pale as moonlight with eyes as green as hers. The other had hair as dark as midnight and eyes as clear as the summer sky.

The two men seemed to 'awaken' looking around in a slightly stunned state, before turning to stare at her. One had the look of utter shock on his features while the other had a rather seductive smile on his lips. That was before they turned and saw each other, and before long the two were struggling to subdue the other.

"Aeris, help me!" The dark haired man pleaded, his hand reaching out for her. "Finish the spell now!"

"Get away from here!" the other man cried out, as he tried to push down the other man. "Hurry while you can!"

The howling of the wind became louder almost drowning out everything else as the magic holding the ritual together was slowly becoming even more unstable. She had to act _now_ or all would be lost. Aeris raised her staff, and uttered the last word that would change everything.

There was a brilliant light and the howling of the wind abruptly disappeared just as Aeris felt the last of her energy dissipated as she began to fall to the ground. Just before total darkness took her, she heard a single anguished howl drifting in the darkness before it disappeared.

-oOo-

Sunlight streamed through the canopy warming her cheek. The ground felt a bit damp and there were leaves in her hair. She rubbed her eyes wondering for a moment where she was when she suddenly remembered the night before.

Her eyes flew wide as she looked around when she finally spotted him on the ground unconscious, his silver hair shrouding his face. She gently knelt at his side, touching his bare shoulder. He twitched, and Aeris gave a soft sigh of relief.

She waited for him to fully wake up and watched with some amusement as he looked around almost disbelieving. "What...how...?" He finally turned to her, those green eyes of his staring back at her.

"Good morning," she replied. "How do you feel?"

He stared at his hands, as if thinking this was all a dream. Aeris sighed and reached out to pinch his hand. Hard.

"Ow!"

"There, have you finally established that this isn't a dream yet?" Aeris asked him, a rather impish smile on her lips as she watched his expression turn from shock to realization.

"You...brought me back..."

"Yes, yes I did."

"But...why? Didn't you even realize the incredible risk you put yourself through? What if you picked the demon? You could have died!"

Even until now, he still thought of her safety first. Aeris smiled, noting how he didn't seem to mind going around naked. Either that or he hasn't realized it yet. "I know. That's why I summoned you both. I had to make sure which one to bring back."

He shivered slightly, finally realizing that he was exposed to the elements. "But how could you tell us apart, considering that we both could have lied to you in your dreams?"

"Simple..." Aeris unclasped her cloak as she put it around him. "Of the two men who claimed to have loved me, _you_ told me to get away, while the other man asked...no demanded that I bring him back. That was then I knew..."

A light blush tinged his cheeks as he smiled, pulling the cloak closer around him. "I was afraid to be honest. For a moment...I had thought that he would gotten free and hurt you. I failed the first time I tried to banish him...and when I found another wizard who came by, I had high hopes that he would finish what I had begun. Little did I know that he planned to _free_ the creature and try to enslave it. I had to stop him, what I didn't realize is that he made a deal with the creature and his soul was possessed when he passed away." Aeris then realized why Vincent had stopped aging, that may have been part of the deal he had with the demon.

"Seeing all that, and realizing what he could do, I became desperate...the shields were slowly becoming weaker with each passing day, and there was nothing I could do...it was only a matter of time until the creature was free. Then you came."

"You were the one who showed me the spell...?"

Sephiroth nodded. "When I saw you repair the barrier, I knew then that I finally found someone who can finally put us to rest. What I didn't realize was that the demon was trying to find a way to convince you to free him instead. I became afraid, and that was the time I began to watch you. The more I watched, the more I realized how much I was falling in love with you," he looked up, holding her gaze with his.

"The demon realized that, and he wanted to use that against you." That would explain the dreams that Aeris had been having. "But then, you summoned us both. When I realized what you have done, and that he was now free, I became deathly afraid..." he closed his eyes, already seeing the images that tormented him in his mind. "I didn't want to...I wouldn't be able to stand it if he ever hurt you..."

Aeris wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright...It's over now," she reassured him.

"But it isn't! You used the spell to bring me back, that meant that he—" he stopped as he felt Aeris' fingers pressed against his lips to silence him.

"There's always next year," Aeris smiled down at him. "We have enough time to prepare for until then."

"We?" Sephiroth was enjoying having those arms around him. Aeris nodded.

"Of course. Unless you plan on letting me do all the work?" one delicate eyebrow went up at that statement. Sephiroth laughed, wrapping his own arms around her waist, pulling her close before playfully kissing her. Aeris sighed, this was better than any dream...

"After seeing you go through _all_ that, _you_ are asking _me_ if I'll let you do the ritual banishment _alone_?" he grinned feeling the weight of almost one hundred years slowly ease from his heart, just as he gently pushed her down on the ground, his body covering hers. "No, I don't think so. Rest assured that I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on, and I'll be here for you....now and forever..." He leaned closer until she could feel his lips press against hers.

Aeris knew then, that she was finally home.

* * *

Whee! It's done! 3 Question now is whether or not I put up a sequel. But I'm tired... Well anyway, now I can focus on my other fanfics. I hope you like it. This story has been long overdue.

Oh yeah I need an editor. Sheesh. Spell check doesn't cut it for me. That and I procrastinate. Hahahahaha!


End file.
